The present invention relates to a device to permit use of camera-used video tape in conventional video players.
A camera-used video tape is smaller than a general video tape so that the camera-used video tape is not compatible with a common video player and this causes great inconvenience to a user. Therefore, various video tape converters are developed to convert the camera-used video tape into a general video tape for common video player to play. In these video tape converters, the tape member of the video tape is stretched and located at a pre-determined position by a power unit for suitably cooperating with the playing head of the player. Such power unit such as a cell is contained in the converter itself so that a user must prepare a cell before using the converter. Moreover, the structure of the converter is relatively complicated and thus the manufacturing cost thereof is higher.
The same applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,994,929 discloses an automatic video tape converter to effectively solve the aforesaid problem. However, this video tape converter is still not totally satisfactory and should be improved.